Dream Hopping
by SpnBloodStar
Summary: Sam and Dean are asleep, and Cas is bored. Dream hopping ensues! Summary sucks lol. Please read.


This is my first fan fiction so please don't be cruel haha. This is before Cas lost all of his powers so he can still dream hop. Oh and the characters belong to Eric Kripke, LUCKY GUY!

Castiel sat on the couch at the side of the room watching Sam and Dean Sleep. They Got to the motel 5 hours ago, fell into bed, and hadn't moved since. Cas could understand however, as they had been awake for 27 hours chasing down a Chupacabra. But Castiel was bored. He had absolutely nothing to do except wait for Sam and Dean to wake up.

After another hour Castiel couldn't stand it any more. He had an idea of how to stop his boredom and decided to go with it. He stood up and closed his eyes, transporting himself into Sam's head, right into his dream. He kept himself hidden from Sam whilst he looked around at the giant walls of the room he was in. Each wall was covered with thousand of books, all dark and leather bound, and the smell of fresh printed paper ambushed his nose.

There was a single chair in the middle of the room in which sat a long limbed, floppy haired, dimpled man. Sam was in the shirt and boxers he had fallen asleep in and had his nose buried deep in a thick book. Cas got closer and looked at the title, 'Moby Dick' by Herman Melville. He smiled, remembering watching the book being written, and walked away to look around the rest of the library. All the classics were here, Shakespeare, Dickens, Austen. Each one looked as new as the day they were printed and completely untouched. He understood why Sam would have a dream like this, growing up as a hunter meant he had missed reading all these books. Cas felt sorry for Sam, missing out on these greats must be hard for Sam, Especially as reading them now would earn him a girls name insult from Dean.

After looking around he decided it was time to check on Dean. He closed his eyes once more and transported to Dean's dream. Instantly the sound of 'Cherry Pie' by Warrant bombarded his ears and a sweet, sugary smell drifted to his nose. He walked further into the room and caught sight of a large ring of corrugated metal. Getting closer Cas realised it was a pie dish, and with a smirk, realised that inside it was a giant pie! He stepped right next to it and stared wide eyed as he watched Dean swim lengths in the pie's cherry filling. Dean was smiling broadly, every now and then stopping to take a mouthful of filling then returning to his lengths.

Cas watched Dean for almost an hour, smiling when Dean did little rolls or splashed about. He eventually decided to leave, moving back to the real world with a smirk on his face and an idea in his head.

When Sam awoke, he stretched out his long limbs, yawning broadly. He nodded to Cas who was sitting on the couch and headed to the bathroom. He came out 20 minutes later with a tooth brush sticking out of his mouth and a towel around his waist. "Dean, wake up!" he said as he kicked Dean's bed. He grabbed some clothes and headed back to the bathroom, slamming the door in an attempt to wake Dean up.

Dean sat up and rubbed his eyes whilst mumbling some incoherent insult to Sam. He stood up and stretched. Saying hi to Cas, he stopped noticing two brown packages on the table. "What are those?" He asked Cas.

"Oh just something I picked up." He replied, a smile tugging at his lips. "This one's for you." He said nudging the left package forward. Dean picked it up tentatively and slowly ripped the paper away. "Why have you brought me a pie?" He asked, his mouth beginning to water. "I thought you deserved one, considering your long day yesterday." A huge smile appeared on Dean's face, "Thank you!" He exclaimed giving Cas a hug.

Sam walked into the room, his jaw dropped at the site before him. "Urm..." Dean broke away from Cas looking uncomfortable and showed Sam the pie.

"You got him a pie?" Sam asked Cas incredulously.

"It was a gift, as is this." He replied handing Sam the other package. Sam ripped the paper and saw a leather bound copy of 'Moby Dick', he opened the cover and saw that it was a first edition.

"How did you get this?" He asked.

"I'm an angel, I can get whatever I want." Said Cas, smiling.

"Thank you! Seriously, thanks...Wait, how did you know I wanted this book?" Sam asked.

"I... uh..." Cas said before disappearing.

"I can't believe he did that!" Sam said tossing the book onto his bed.

"What? Disappear, he does that all the time."said Dean.

"Dean. I had this book in a dream I had last night, and my guess is you dreamt about pie?"

"Yeah, so... Oh my god, he watched us dream. I'm gonna kick his ass...after I eat my pie..."

I hope you liked it, Please review! Criticism is welcomed!


End file.
